The Violinist and The Witch
by ayumi9696
Summary: When he was 15, Kyosuke lost his closest friend. Years later, he is still haunted by his guilt over her death. Can he ever atone for his sins? Beyond the distorted image of Oktavia von Seckendorff, can he discover his 'Sayaka' before she's truly gone forever?


**Personally, Kyosuke pisses me off. I suppose no matter how many parallel universes I travel to, he will always be an insensitive jerk to me. But what if there was one universe, one possibility of Kyosuke reciprocating Sayaka's feelings?**

**This is a story that could have happened, that might have happened; a story of hopeful love and a romance that perhaps some would label wishful. This is a little love story that, hopefully, will end with that beautiful fairytale ending everyone deserves.****  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Again, again, I break your heart. Your screams, your tears, I was blissfully ignorant of all that. It would be simple to wish that I never found out the truth, your passing but another mystery of the world to me. _

_I could let go. I could choose to forget. Yet, I wonder why I can't. Is it guilt? Of course it is, me being the miserable human being I am. Miserable, superficial feelings compared to yours. _

_I don't deserve to say that I love you, not after what I've done. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but every day I wake up, and repeat the same words over and over:_

**_I'm sorry, Sayaka._**

* * *

**Prologue: The Last Day**

* * *

**Kyosuke**

"Sayaka?" I looked up excitedly as the door slid open.

"Gomen, Kyosuke-kun," my mother laughed as she entered the room, my father behind her.

Heat rose to my cheeks, and I ducked my head. Today, I had been planning on surprising my childhood friend, Miki Sayaka, by taking her to a dessert shop nearby, and giving a performance of her favorite piece, Ave Maria.

Sayaka had been a constant source of strength for me during my time in the hospital. She visited me every day, and she was an absolute genius when it came to finding rare CDs. She didn't have to come, we weren't that close before, but she did, and only now did I realize how much I appreciated her visits.

My parents were busy, what with running the family company and all, and after the first few weeks, my visitors gradually began decreasing. Whenever I was alone, the dark thoughts would creep up on me. I often felt as if I was drowning in the hopelessness of my situation.

If I had been left alone any longer, I was sure I would have killed myself.

But, whenever the depression got too bad, whenever the emptiness felt as if it was swallowing me whole, there would be that knock on the door and there was Sayaka, a big smile on her face.

No matter how catty I was, how terribly mopey I sounded, Sayaka would keep smiling, assuring me it would be all right.

I flexed my hand. It was strange how it had suddenly become completely healed; was it magic, a miracle of some sort? Honestly, if you asked me, I think it was thanks to Sayaka's never-relenting faith.

"Kyosuke-kun?" My mother was staring at me worriedly. I had been a lot more focused and attentive before the accident. Nowadays, I was slightly more scatter-brained and a bad daydreamer. The doctors had said it was a mental side-effect, like loss of appetite or insomnia. That had done nothing to stop my mother's worrying.

I gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, mom." I sat up properly. "It's rare for you to come on a weekday. I was actually planning on-"

"The doctor said you can come home today," she interrupted.

I froze. "What?"

"That's right, son," my father beamed. "We're bringing you home."

_Home..._

My mind raced with the thoughts of that single word. My old room, the Japanese garden it overlooked, I could picture it right now. Waking up to the sound of birds chirping in the sakura tree, rather than the noisy traffic of the city. Gazing down at the small pond, watching the koi fish I had raised swim about.

I didn't have to stay at the hospital anymore, cooped up and unable to go anywhere. I could move around the estate as I pleased, albeit with crutches. I could play the violin as much as I wanted!

In my chest, I felt a stab of longing

It suddenly occurred to me that I had been homesick all this time, and I hadn't even realized it.

Things were a blur after that.

First, I went to meet my doctor, who gave nothing but good news. Apparently, I could stop using my crutches in two weeks, and I could even go back to school if I wanted to.

Then, my mother helped me change, while my father packed some of my stuff into a carry-on. The rest of my belongings would be sent over to the mansion later on.

I couldn't stop smiling; I'd never been so happy before. Ever since Sayaka had told me magic and miracles existed in this world, my life had turned for the better.

_Sayaka..._

"Hey, mom?" I spoke as I was ushered into the car.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Do you think they could pass a message on to Sayaka? I was planning on going with her somewhere."

"Oh..." My mother chuckled, causing my cheeks to flush. "What do you want to say?"

"Just tell her, to meet me at home later. I want to see her."

She nodded. "I'm so glad you have someone like Sayaka-chan in your life, Kyosuke-kun."

"_Mom."_

She gave another laugh and shut the door behind me.

I hugged myself, and secretly smiled. "I'm glad too."

If only I'd known that my message would never reach her, and that day was my last chance to see her ever again. I would have stayed in that hospital for the rest of my life, if it meant the funeral that I was forced to attend days later would never happen.

If it meant I could save Sayaka.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Subscribe and review please, if you want more! ^.^**


End file.
